The Jaredites' Final Days
by Birdflame
Summary: This is how I think if was like when the Jaredites were destroyed. WARNING: there is gore (it is war) and it is very sad.


**I mean no disrespect to my brothers and sisters from long ago who perished because of their iniquity. I thought it would be interesting to do a fanfic on the destruction of the Jaredites. I won't get into how horrible it would've been, especially what men would do to the women before they would kill them. In that respect, the Nephites and Jaredites are similar.**

**There are many made up characters in this.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ether 14<strong>_

_1 And now there began to be a great curse upon all the land because of the iniquity of the people, in which, if a man should lay his tool or his sword upon his shelf, or upon the place whither he would keep it, behold, upon the morrow, he could not find it, so great was the curse upon the land._

_2 Wherefore every man did cleave unto that which was his own, with his hands, and would not borrow neither would he lend; and every man kept the hilt of his sword in his right hand, in the defence of his property and his own life and of his wives and children._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It must've been horrible to live that way.**

* * *

><p>"Ransha, do you have everything?" Jeba asked<p>

Ransha nodded, clutching his sword. "Do you have the baby?"

Jeba lifted up her daughter. "Yes. Do . . . do you think Coriantumr will beat Shared?"

"Of course he will." Ransha sounded more confident than he really felt. "He's the king."

"So is Shared."

"Shared is one of the rebels. He'll come back to us when he runs out of food and men." Ransha hesitated. "Maybe we should listen to that "prophet," Ether, and repent before it's too late."

Jeba snorted. "Why? We've done nothing wrong. It's God who's punishing us. We don't deserve to live in fear." She lay down on the bed nearby. "Good night. I love you."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><em>8 Now the brother of Shared, whose name was Gilead, also received great strength to his army, because of secret combinations.<em>

_9 And it came to pass that his high priest murdered him as he sat upon his throne._

_10 And it came to pass that one of the secret combinations murdered him in a secret pass, and obtained unto himself the kingdom; and his name was Lib; and Lib was a man of great stature, more than any other man among all the people._

_11 And it came to pass that in the first year of Lib, Coriantumr came up unto the land of Moron, and gave battle unto Lib._

_12 And it came to pass that he fought with Lib, in which Lib did smite upon his arm that he was wounded; nevertheless, the army of Coriantumr did press forward upon Lib, that he fled to the borders upon the seashore._

_13 And it came to pass that Coriantumr pursued him; and Lib gave battle unto him upon the seashore._

_14 And it came to pass that Lib did smite the army of Coriantumr, that they fled again to the wilderness of Akish._

_15 And it came to pass that Lib did pursue him until he came to the plains of Agosh. And Coriantumr had taken all the people with him as he fled before Lib in that quarter of the land whither he fled._

_16 And when he had come to the plains of Agosh he gave battle unto Lib, and he smote upon him until he died; nevertheless, the brother of Lib did come against Coriantumr in the stead thereof, and the battle became exceedingly sore, in the which Coriantumr fled again before the army of the brother of Lib._

_17 Now the name of the brother of Lib was called Shiz. And it came to pass that Shiz pursued after Coriantumr, and he did overthrow many cities, and he did slay both women and children, and he did burn the cities._

* * *

><p>Shiz stood atop a hill, watching the city below him burn. <em>And all Coriantumr could do was run. Coward!<em>

* * *

><p>"Run!" Jeba held her now two-year-old daughter in her arms, running from several soldiers.<p>

Mala was sobbing. "Mama, why are those mean men chasing us?" Jeba didn't reply, trying to find a way out, but there was none. They were trapped.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Jeba spun around. Two soldiers were advancing, malicious smiles on their faces.

"No! Please, spare my child! Please! I beg you, don't hurt her!"

"We won't." The bigger soldier sneered. "Too badly." He grabbed Mala from her mother's embrace and dragged her away. Jeba tried to follow, but the other soldier stabbed her with his sword.

As she fell, dead, Mala screamed, "Mama! Help!"

* * *

><p><em>18 And there went a fear of Shiz throughout all the land; yea, a cry went forth throughout the land—Who can stand before the army of Shiz? Behold, he sweepeth the earth before him!<em>

_19 And it came to pass that the people began to flock together in armies, throughout all the face of the land._

_20 And they were divided; and a part of them fled to the army of Shiz, and a part of them fled to the army of Coriantumr._

_21 And so great and lasting had been the war, and so long had been the scene of bloodshed and carnage, that the whole face of the land was covered with the bodies of thedead._

_22 And so swift and speedy was the war that there was none left to bury the dead, but they did march forth from the shedding of blood to the shedding of blood, leaving the bodies of both men, women, and children strewed upon the face of the land, to become a prey to the worms of the flesh._

_23 And the scent thereof went forth upon the face of the land, even upon all the face of the land; wherefore the people became troubled by day and by night, because of the scent thereof._

_24 Nevertheless, Shiz did not cease to pursue Coriantumr; for he had sworn to avenge himself upon Coriantumr of the blood of his brother, who had been slain, and the word of the Lord which came to Ether that Coriantumr should not fall by the sword._

_25 And thus we see that the Lord did visit them in the fulness of his wrath, and their wickedness and abominations had prepared a way for their everlasting destruction._

_26 And it came to pass that Shiz did pursue Coriantumr eastward, even to the borders by the seashore, and there he gave battle unto Shiz for the space of three days._

_27 And so terrible was the destruction among the armies of Shiz that the people began to be frightened, and began to flee before the armies of Coriantumr; and they fled to the land of Corihor, and swept off the inhabitants before them, all them that would not join them._

_28 And they pitched their tents in the valley of Corihor; and Coriantumr pitched his tents in the valley of Shurr. Now the valley of Shurr was near the hill Comnor; wherefore, Coriantumr did gather his armies together upon the hill Comnor, and did sound a trumpet unto the armies of Shiz to invite them forth to battle._

_29 And it came to pass that they came forth, but were driven again; and they came the second time, and they were driven again the second time. And it came to pass that they came again the third time, and the battle became exceedingly sore._

_30 And it came to pass that Shiz smote upon Coriantumr that he gave him many deep wounds; and Coriantumr, having lost his blood, fainted, and was carried away as though he were dead._

_31 Now the loss of men, women and children on both sides was so great that Shiz commanded his people that they should not pursue the armies of Coriantumr; wherefore, they returned to their camp._

* * *

><p>Ransha sat in Coriantumr's camp, wrinkling his nose. Not too far away was a Body Field, a place where people had died but no one had buried them, nor was there anyone <em>to <em>bury them. The stench of the dead had travelled everywhere so even if there wasn't a Body Field nearby, you could smell it.

_This is all God's fault. _He thought. _If God truly loved us he wouldn't do this to me. He would kill Shiz. He wouldn't have let Jeba and Mala die._

At the thought of his wife and daughter, fierce anger filled him. "I will avenge you." He promised.

* * *

><p>"Charge!" Coriantumr yelled, leading the chase after Shiz's army. Ransha let the enemy he was fighting fall to the ground, stabbing him in her heart for good measure, and followed his king, doing his best not to trip on the dead.<p>

"Charge!" Ransha halted, confused. That was Shiz, but how was that possible? He didn't notice the arrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually cried when I wrote this. I've never cried over a fanfic before.<strong>


End file.
